Forever
by Lily Black Malfoy
Summary: Porque acontecesse o que acontecesse o seu coração ia pertencer-lhe sempre a ela. SiriusXBellatrix


**Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

A chuva caia forte sobre o seu rosto, levando consigo as suas lágrimas, mas ele não se importava com o facto de estar todo molhado, sim, porque agora nada mais importava, nada mais fazia sentido, porque ela partira, e ele nunca mais voltaria a ouvir a sua voz, a sentir o cheiro dela, a ser feliz.

**I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**

Porque a vida dele sem ela, era como um quarto vazio, no escuro, que assustava qualquer um que entrasse nele, e a vida dele era isso, até ela chegar, e ligar as luzes, a partir daí, tudo mudou. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela no seu sobretudo de Inverno, o que fazia com que o coração doesse ainda mais, sentindo a falta dela. As lágrimas dele, misturavam-se com a chuva que lhe caia no rosto.

**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**

Chovia cada vez mais, ele sabia que ela nunca gostara de dias de chuva, ela achava-os tristes, sem vida, e era isso que a vida dele se tornara quando ela dissera adeus, triste, sem vida. Ele podia-se lembrar de cada traço da cara dela, do seu sorriso, do seu cheiro, dos seus olhos, dela.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

Ele continuou a andar, chovia cada vez mais, ele pode sentir um arrepio na espinha, ao entrar naquele cemitério, como ele detestava cemitérios, eles significavam morte, dor, perda, solidão. E pensando bem, era nisso que a vida dele se tornara desde que ela partira…

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**

Ela era como o raio de sol que iluminava o dia mais triste de todos, ela era a vida dele, era um anjo, era aquilo que ele queria, a mulher que ele amava, ela era tudo para ele, e agora que ela partira, ele não era nada.

**Do your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Do your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**

Dor, saudade, perda, solidão, vazio, era tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento, ele já não era nada sem ela. Ele andou pelo cemitério, a chuva começara a parar, ele parou de andar, olhou para a campa há sua frente, e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelos seus olhos, a campa estava cheia de rosas brancas, toda a gente achava que ela amava rosa brancas, mas ele sabia que não, ele baixou-se e colocou, no meio da campa, uma rosa vermelha, diferente de todas as outras, a rosa deles.

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light**

Ele sabia que iria acabar por enlouquecer, se continuasse a ir aquele local todos os dias, ele sabia que a dor se iria apoderar dele, mas ele não podia, não a podia deixar ali, não podia seguir com a sua vida para a frente sem ela, não a podia esquecer, porque não seria justo se ele lhe fizesse isso, ele tinha de continuar a ir ali, por muito que doesse, por muito que custasse, ele não podia, deixa-la…

**I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again**

_INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK:_

_O dia amanheceu triste sem vida, o céu estava cinzento, ele andou até ao cemitério, nunca pensara que a vida, lhe pudesse fazer isso, ele sentou-se numa cadeira, no fundo da capela, e ouviu tudo aquilo que os familiares e amigos diziam sobre a partida dela. _

**Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out**

_As lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos dele pela primeira vez enquanto o caixão dela, era coberto de terra, aos poucos todos se foram embora, ela fora esquecida por todos, menos por ele, ele continuava ali, a olhar a campa á sua frente, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ela partira, para sempre…_

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

_Ele passara o resto da noite, ali, ao lado da sua amada, ele não queria ir embora, não a queria deixar ir de novo, ele não podia… Ele apenas se sentia bem ali, ao lado da sua amada, ele amava-a com todas as suas forças, ela era a vida dele, mas agora ela partira, e ele não se podia sentir mais só. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK._

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**

As lágrimas continuavam a rolar no seu rosto, caindo em cima da campa dela, a dor que ele sentia não podia ser maior, ela era tudo para ele, e agora que partira, ele já não era nada.

**Do your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Do your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**

"Adeus meu amor…" Disse ele enquanto se levantava do chão frio ao lado da campa dela, ele tinha de o fazer, tinha de ser feliz e continuar a sua vida, por muito que agora doesse, ele tinha de o fazer, por ele, por ela. E, quem sabe, se calhar, noutra vida eles podiam ser felizes juntos…

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

Ele sabia que por muitos anos que passassem, por muitas coisas que acontece cessem, o seu coração iria pertencer sempre a ela.

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**

E, quando chegasse a hora dele partir, ele saberia que iria ser feliz, pois quando morresse seria feliz ao lado dela, da sua Bella.

**Do your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Do your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**


End file.
